


La Espada Indestructible

by Ladygon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, FlintHamilton, M/M, Punishment, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: El cuarto conde Lord Alfred Hamilton muere y va a su juicio final ante Dios. Aquí existe una balanza, en la cual, van todas sus obras tanto buenas como malas, pero cuando el juicio estaba a punto de terminar, aparece una hermosa espada que lo cambiará todo, no solo el destino de Lord Alfred, sino el destino del mundo. Flinthamilton.





	La Espada Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Black Sails. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

Lord Alfred Hamilton murió con tanto terror que dijo todas sus plegarias ante que bajara la espada vengadora sobre su cuerpo y lo mandara con su creador. Así llegó ante una balanza, la cual le costó reconocer. No vio nada más a su alrededor, todo blanco, hasta el piso, parecía no haber paredes techo o algo que lo definiera. La balanza era gigante como un edificio de cuatro pisos. Detrás de esa balanza estaba un anciano gigante parecido al rostro que estaba en la Capilla Sixtina en los frescos de Miguel Ángel.

—¡Dios!

Se arrodilló temblando como la vez que murió bajo la espada y rezaba fervorosamente, por piedad a su creador. Era el Dios todopoderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Alfred —dijo la voz potente de Dios—. Este es tu juicio.

El hombre, cuarto conde de Ashbourne no pudo levantar su vista para ver a su juez. Todavía estaba conmovido por la grandiosidad. Él había sido un buen cristiano, temeroso de Dios. Cumplía sus obligaciones con la iglesia y podía estar tranquilo al respecto.

Trató de elevar la vista. No pudo, algo en su interior estaba recogido dentro de sí.

—Comenzaremos con las cosas buenas que has hecho.

Eso fue un aliciente a su pobre alma asustada. Si ponían lo bueno, serían muchas cosas, porque él era un cristiano devoto, respetuoso de la ley y de la justicia. Por esta razón, se dignó a levantar la vista del suelo donde la tenía y vio con regocijo las grandes obras buenas, que había hecho.

Sintió alivio, cuando estas pesaron lo bastante como para hacer una rumba, la cual balanceaba la balanza a su favor hasta el piso, pero sabía que todavía faltaban las malas. No habló en toda esta experiencia. Tampoco veía nadie más, que ellos dos en ese lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta cuando comenzaron con las cosas malas que había hecho.

Eso fue como una sentencia, porque un tipo con tanto poder como él, debía hacer cosas por su deber, las cuales, podrían verse malas desde otro punto de vista, pero que no eran malas. Esperaba que la rumba de las cosas buenas alcanzara. No había otra forma, sino se iría al infierno. Entonces, Dios habló, retumbando el lugar:

—Has hecho cosas muy malas, pero también es cierto que hiciste penitencia por ellas. Por esta razón, no pesarán lo que deberían pesar.

La otra balanza comenzó a llenarse de sus pecados más terribles. Como el matar a los traidores de la corona o ajusticiar a los criminales, representados por bloques gigantescos de piedras. La balanza no bajó tanto, siendo las cosas buenas las superiores. Eso lo alegró. Había muchos pecados y estos igualaron la torre de las buenas cosas, incluso, la sobrepasaron, pero no bajó la balanza. Al parecer, las buenas acciones eran pesadas. Todos bloques gigantescos con los nombres escritos.

Entonces, algo diferente apareció en la mano de Dios: una preciosa espada. Era hermosísima y estaba en una funda dorada, brillante con piedras preciosas con un hilo de oro, uniendo el mango dorado y la funda. Debía ser del porte normal para un humano promedio, porque se veía diminuta en las manos de Dios.

Esta espada tenía un aura dorada y levitando gracias al poder divino, fue hasta su balanza. Pensó que por ser tan bella, iría a las cosas buenas, pero fue a las malas. No se preocupó tanto, por lo pequeña que era, aunque sí, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Quedó sin aire cuando la espada fue depositada con suavidad en la balanza y esta cayó estruendosamente, al suelo. El plato de las cosas malas, incluso hizo una grieta en el piso blanco al sobrepasar su peso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alfred todo aterrado.

—La espada, es un “Arma de Dios”, forjada por mis propias manos como regalo al mundo de los hombres. Destinada para grandes cosas y es indestructible. La primera indestructible que hice, por eso es especial para mí.

—Yo, yo, perdone mi ignorancia Su Magnífico, pero no conozco esa espada.

—Esta es su forma original, pero en el mundo de los hombres tiene otra.

La espada volvió a levitar. Alfred pensó que la balanza volvería a su sitio, porque ya no tenía el peso, pero no lo hizo. Dios estaba a un lado detrás de la balanza, pero no era tapado por ella. Luego la espada flotó hacia su lado izquierdo y fue desenvainada. La funda quedó flotando a un lado de la espada con el filo hacia abajo. Luego brillaron y se convirtieron en dos personas.

Alfred casi murió ahí mismo de un ataque cardiaco, si pudiera morir de nuevo: La vaina se transformó en su hijo Thomas y la espada era el teniente James McGraw.

—A lo largo de la historia humana, he creado varias Espadas de Dios. Alejandro Magno, Cleopatra son algunos ejemplos. Todos ellos destructibles cuando la vaina deja de existir. La vaina contiene el poder destructivo de la espada y la guía para que cumpla su destino divino.

La pobre mente de Alfred no podía procesar lo que significaba todo eso.

—En estos tiempos oscuros, decidí crear una espada que no fuera destructible. Su fin era cambiar el mundo. Poderosa, noble, inteligente, pero tenía un problema. Al hacerla indestructible debía purificar la maldad de la vaina y esa oscuridad, la introduje en la espada. Sin la vaina, la espada perdería el control y sería capaz de destruir el mundo.

Alfred hiperventilaba.

—Sabía de la maldad de los hombres que tratarían de separarlos. Como pasó con Alejandro o Cleopatra, así que creé una amarra dorada para ellos dos.

La amarra que parecía invisible, flotando, se transformó en Miranda.

—También elegí a tu familia, llena de tradiciones para el cuidado de la vaina. Tu hijo Thomas, el luminoso, pero tú no aceptaste el regalo y lo neutralizaste ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a la espada?

El teniente McGraw se transformó en el capitán Flint con el cabello en melena. Alfred lo reconoció al instante como el pirata que lo asesinó.

—¡No! —chilló.

—El hilo que los sostenía y aplacaba un poco el poder de la espada, no era indestructible. Cuando fue eliminada en Charles Town al confiar en Peter, la espada liberó su poder oscuro.

Miranda desapareció. Flint ahora tenía un aura negra y sin cabello en su cabeza, solo la barba. Su mirada era de furia maligna. Imágenes de la destrucción de la ciudad portuaria fueron presentadas detrás de Thomas y James. Vio a Peter siendo asesinado por Flint y hacerlo mirar el ataúd donde estaba Miranda. Después el bombardeo y la muerte.

—No, ellos eran sodomitas. Yo solo hice lo que ordenasteis en la biblia —gritó Alfred a la defensiva, luego cubrió la boca con sus dos manos y se arrodilló con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Dudas de mi creación?

Alfred negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—La biblia dice muchas cosas, pocas son comprendidas realmente, por eso les di un nuevo mandamiento, el cual, condensaba toda la biblia: “Amaos los unos a los otros como yo os he amado”. Si hubieras amado a tu hijo lo suficiente, no lo hubieras separado de su alma gemela.

—Mi Señor —dijo lloroso el hombre—. Yo no maté a mi hijo, no pude hacerlo, porque era mi hijo. Lo envié a un campo, donde lo tratarían bien durante el resto de su vida.

—No, Alfred. No mataste a tu hijo, porque él es indestructible. No pudiste hacerlo, porque viste su luz intensa. Nada ni nadie puede matar a Thomas, como tampoco, nada ni nadie puede matar a James, pero sufrirán horrores inimaginables a causa de su separación.

El hombre se puso a llorar, viendo la monstruosidad de su pecado.

Dios no volvería a crear una “Espada de Dios” era demasiado cruel la forma como terminaban siempre por causa de los humanos, a los cuales debían ayudar. La sentencia de Alfred fue mirar su obra, las masacres, los sufrimientos de la espada sin poder hacer nada al respecto y guiar a los culpables como él a su juicio. El tiempo parecía un espacio sin orden cronológico.

Cuando fue por el alma de Peter Ashe, Alfred lloró, asustando a Peter mucho antes de recibir el juicio, Peter sabía la sentencia. Sin embargo, nada fue más terrible que ir por Hennessey. De los tres, este era el menos responsable de toda la intriga y podría decir que fue engañado para el beneficio de Alfred.

Alfred sabía que el plan loco de su hijo sobre los perdones a los piratas resultó a las mil maravillas y volvió a horrorizarse de su actuar. Lo mismo le pasó a Peter y a Hennessey. Cada uno de ellos pasó por un juicio parecido al de Alfred con el mismo resultado.

—¿Iremos al Infierno? —preguntó Peter.

Alfred y Hennessey se miraron con tristeza. Por supuesto irían al Infierno.

—¿Qué pasará con James y Thomas? ¿Quién detendrá a James si Thomas no puede? —preguntó Hennessey preocupado.

Escucharon la voz de Dios:

—La única forma de detener a la espada, es volviéndola a su vaina. No hay otra forma. No crearé más espadas, pero crearé una daga a imagen de la espada. Será poderosa, pero no como su original y tampoco indestructible. La vaina de la daga podrá sostener la espada lo suficiente para devolverla a su vaina original. La daga sin su vaina será débil, no podrá lograr su destino sin su ayuda.

Flotando la daga dorada, era parecida a la espada, pero en pequeño y con otra forma. Al separarse cobraron forma y se convirtieron en John Silver como la vaina y Madi era la daga. Inmediatamente, se volvieron a unir y transformarse en la daga. Dios los envió con ella para que la dejaran en el mundo de los humanos.

Cumplieron con el encargo y volvieron ante Dios, pensando que todo estaría bien, pero se equivocaron.

—Ahora bajarán al mundo. Verán, vivirán la vida de la espada de Dios y toda la desgracia que pasó por no dejarla completa en el mundo. Acarrearán los pecados de aquella e irán al Infierno después. Ese será su castigo.

Así fue como bajaron al mundo a sufrir en carne propia, la tragedia que crearon, pero no solo en los afectados, no solo en Thomas y en James, sino también, en todas aquellas personas que pudieron ayudar. Todo lo que pudieron lograr en el mundo, si les hubieran dado la oportunidad, en cambio, sangrarían con el desastre, el caos de un mundo sin el toque de Dios.

Thomas quería cambiar a Inglaterra. Inglaterra no cambió, se volvió en un imperio poderoso, acribillando, asesinando a cientos de ricas civilizaciones. Afectó naciones enteras con sus valores retorcidos de hipocresía, su clasismo, racismo, homofobia, las cuales oscurecían el esplendor de su orgulloso imperialismo de su siglo de luz.

El tiempo saltaba de época en época, de civilización en civilización y todo parecía caótico. No había línea temporal que los situara, desde el principio de las órdenes de Dios, el tiempo no tenía tiempo. Algo sin pies ni cabeza. Dios creó la daga después que murieron, pero cuando fueron a dejarla al mundo, ni Thomas, ni James se conocían. Viajaban en el tiempo del pasado al futuro y no existía el presente. El mundo parecía en constante crisis, que tarde o temprano estallaría en una guerra a escala mundial.

Ver todo eso, sentir todo eso, era más cruel que ir al Infierno, pero al fin del tiempo, cuando vieran todo lo terrible, podrían descansar en el Infierno como se lo merecían.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Déjanos enmendar nuestro error de alguna forma! —gritó Hennessey.

—¿Y cómo proponen hacer eso? —preguntó Dios.

—No lo sé, quizás tomar los pecados de la espada.

—La espada no tiene pecados. Su funda los redime. Además, ¿un arma tiene pecados? Solo son instrumentos. Sus pecados caen en ustedes, quienes la activaron de forma negativa.

Los tres quedaron triste con la respuesta y la desesperación comenzó a inundar sus corazones.

—A veces, las cosas rotas no pueden arreglarse.

Hennessey estaba muy afligido. Por culpa de ellos, por su poco amor hacia sus hijos, el mundo sufriría cosas horripilantes. Vieron en el tiempo una primera Guerra devastadora, luego una Segunda Guerra Mundial donde parecía que Dios abandonó el mundo, y entonces, vino el Apocalipsis, producto de esta guerra. En el siglo XX se acababa todo, hasta ahí llegó el recorrido de los condenados, volviendo ante la presencia de Dios

—Algo, cualquier cosa para evitar el Apocalipsis con esa guerra —preguntó Alfred.

—El Apocalipsis no se puede evitar, solo posponer —respondió el Todopoderoso.

—Algo, cualquier cosa para posponer el Apocalipsis, os lo suplico, mi Dios.

Dios lo pensó unos momentos.

—¿Qué proponen?

Los tres se quedaron mirando. Sus cerebros estaban quemados de tanto sufrimiento, pero todavía funcionaba.

—¿Podéis mandar la espada para ayudar en algo al mundo? —dijo Hennessey.

—No, la espada ha sufrido mucho. Partió mi corazón. Tendría que ser la funda.

—¿Vivirían separados?

—Los mandaré a ambos, ya que no pueden estar separados para lograr sus máximos desarrollos, pero la espada volverá a mí sin despertar nada. No puedo arriesgarme, así que lo enviaré con una enfermedad. Se conocerán de niños.

James y Thomas estaban el uno al lado del otro con los ojos cerrados, suspendidos en el aire. En un instante los convirtieron en niños paliduchos de unos diez o doce años.

—Irán al mismo internado. Se conocerán, se enamorarán, pero su amor jamás se consumirá.

Dios movió la mano y los dos vistieron uniforme.

—La espada volverá a mí, en el mundo real murió de neumonía. No alcanzarán a decirse sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la funda jamás dejará de amarlo. Será un maravilloso matemático que transformará al mundo. Gracias a él la guerra acabará, no habrá Apocalipsis, pero Inglaterra lo repudiará por gustarle los hombres, lo juzgará, lo encontrará culpable, lo condenará a freírse su cerebro, el mismo cerebro que salvó al mundo. A la funda, la destruirán por pensar diferente, y se suicidará.

—¡No…! —gritó Hennessey.

—¡No, basta, por favor! —exclamó desesperado Alfred.

—No… —dijo Peter Ashe.

Dios los miró a los tres.

—Es la Inglaterra que ustedes ayudaron a crear. No se puede hacer nada al respecto, pero, si ustedes están dispuesto a tomar los pecados de la funda, e ir al Infierno en su lugar, la enviaré para que detenga el Apocalipsis. De otra forma, no dejaré que mi preciada creación sea separada otra vez, ya que la espada estará en el Cielo. La funda tiene la capacidad de purificar los pecados de la espada, pero la espada no puede purificar los de la funda, por lo tanto, sus pecados lo mandarán al Infierno ¿Comprenden lo que estoy tratando de decir? 

—En otras palabras, nosotros purificaremos a Thomas —dijo Alfred.

Dios asintió.

—Yo acepto —dijo Alfred muy seguro.

—Yo también —respondió Hennessey.

Peter guardó silencio. Los otros dos lo quedaron, mirando sorprendido de que no dijera nada.

—Tienen que ser los tres, sino no hay trato —anunció Dios.

Tanto Alfred como el almirante encararon a Peter, pero este no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Iremos al Infierno de cualquier forma, ¿qué son la suma de otros pecados? —dijo Alfred.

—No quiero sumar pecados. Suficiente con los míos y quiero pagar por esos, no por otros —respondió Peter Ashe.

—Cristo pagó por nuestros pecados. Deberías seguir el ejemplo, eres mal cristiano y por eso te castigarán peor —observó el almirante.

—¡Idiota! ¡El castigo es el mismo! No nos libraremos de eso, ni habrá rebaja de la pena —discutió Peter—. Esto es todo culpa de Alfred, es él quien debería pagar por todo esto.

Alfred sabía que era verdad, pero el almirante arremetió contra Peter e hizo que Alfred interviniera, así estuvieron discutiendo por mucho rato. Dios esperó con paciencia la discusión de los tres. Finalmente, Dios habló:

—No es necesario tener a Peter en esto. Solo si ustedes toman los pecados que le corresponderían tomar a Peter.

Todos quedaron callados y el almirante saltó en esto último.

—Yo los tomaré. Tomaré la parte que le corresponde a él y la del conde también—dijo el almirante.

—Muy bien, tomarás los de Peter, que así sea —dijo Dios.

La luz lo cubrió, dispuesto a cargar sus pecados al ir al Infierno. En ese instante, los niños desaparecieron para aparecer después, solo el representado por James, la espada. Este volvió tal cual como se fue. El acto duró unos segundos, dudando si en realidad fue a la Tierra o no.

—Se conocieron solo un instante, pero eso fue suficiente para ellos. La funda jamás lo olvidará y creará algo en su honor, que salvará el mundo como también, lo transformará de manera nunca imaginado —dijo Dios.

Eso fue una gran sonrisa para el almirante y el conde. No les importaba ir al Infierno si significaba, que en algo remediaron su terrible actuar. Ellos de todo corazón deseaban la redención. Entonces, apareció Thomas, es decir la funda, ya cumplida su misión. Venía diferente, con los años de ese niño paliducho, que no se parecía en nada a Thomas, pero había crecido y era el único indicio de que venía de la Tierra. Años de vida de ese hombre, en ese lugar, fueron minutos la ida y la vuelta.

La visión de ese hombre degastado por el sufrimiento, dolía terriblemente. Este hombre con ese niño no parecían tener nada en común, uno al lado del otro, flotando en ese espacio por encima de sus cabezas. Sin embargo, esto duró unos segundos, porque después volvieron a ser ellos. James y Thomas estaban uno al lado del otro para convertirse en espada y funda. Dios los unió, la espada entró en su funda. La espada indestructible volvía a ser como la presentada al principio, quedando suspendida en el aire a un lado del Dios gigante.

Eso fue todo.

—Ahora, ustedes dos irán al Infierno.

Dios señaló a Peter y a Alfred.

—¿Y él? —señaló Peter al almirante.

—Irá al Purgatorio por recibir los pecados dobles de la funda.

Peter quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. No podía creer, que el negarse a eso, salvara a uno de ellos y que efectivamente, no fuera él. Comprendió lo tonto que era y el castigo que se le venía encima. Lord Alfred en cambio, estaba tranquilo, el ir al infierno se lo merecía, puesto que su pecado era el mayor de esos dos, porque destruyó a su propio hijo.

Al menos habían dado un poco de esperanza al mundo, que esa semilla, que plantó la funda con esa nueva personalidad al parecer débil, pudiera cambiarlo en algo.

Y lo hizo. No hubo Apocalipsis prematuro, la guerra terminó, e inspiró una nueva tecnología: el primer computador que conoció el mundo, al cual nombró como su amado.

**Fin.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue muy agradable de crear, ya que veía a Lord Alfred en el infierno desde el primer momento que supimos de su existencia ¡Qué tipo más desagradable! Siempre me pregunté, sino los hubieran separado, qué grandes cosas hubieran hecho por el bien de la humanidad. Yo creo que hubieran cambiado el mundo, ya que eran la combinación perfecta entre el pensamiento y la acción. Es una pena que la humanidad, siempre destruya a los visionarios buenos, porque a los malos a esos sí, que siguen.  
En fin, así fue como nació este fic, espero les guste.


End file.
